Mabel Pines/Gallery
Episodes Tourist Trapped S1e1 mabel daisy necklace.png S1e1 mabel leaf blower mark.png S1e1 mabel and bobbleheads.PNG S1e1 mabel screaming in cat sweater.png S1e1 mabel sticking out tongue.png S1e1 splinters.png S1e1 norman revealing identity to mabel.PNG S1e1 norman in mud hole.png S1e1 dipper and mabel in cart.PNG S1e1 mabel likes turtles.png S1e1 mabel forceful.png S1e1 golf cart crashing through sign.png S1e1 mattress salesman.png S1e1 mabel and norman.png S1e1 mabel cat sweater.png S1e1 mabel kissing practice.png S1e1 mabel hopscotch.png S1e1 mabel leaf blower accident.png S1e1 mabel punching gnome.png S1e1 gnomes tying mabel down.png S1e1 mabel wearing ring.png S1e1 mabel and jeff almost kissing.png S1e1 mabel using leaf blower on gnome.png S1e1 awkward sibling hug.png S1e1 mabel choosing grappling hook.png S1e1 mabel jumping on bed.png S1e1 norman revealing identity to mabel.PNG The Legend of the Gobblewonker S1e2 dipper pouring syrup in mouth.png S1e2 dipper and mabel syrup exclamation.png S1e2 dipper reading magazine.png S1e2 mabel with gnome beard hair.png S1e2 grunkle stan smacking dipper with newspaper.png S1e2 counterfeit money.png S1e2 dipper and mabel blindfolded.png S1e2 mabel heightened senses.png S1e2 arrival at lake gravity falls.png S1e2 old man holding mabel.png S1e2 old man yelling.png S1e2 grunkle stan fastening hats.png S1e2 mabel hat.png S1e2 stanowar boat.png S1e2 mabel inside hamster ball.png S1e2 mabel flirting with cool guys.png S1e2 mabel holding fun flag.png S1e2 mabel touching pelican.png S1e2 scuttlebutt island arrival.png S1e2 butt island.png S1e2 insane mabel in hamster ball.png S1e2 mabel soos and dipper running.png S1e2 safe cave.png S1e2 dipper mabel and soos frightened.png S1e2 family photo 1.png S1e2 family photo 2.png S1e2 family photo 3.png S1e2 family photo 4.png Headhunters S1e3 dipper and mabel touching hands.png S1e3 mabel astounded.png S1e3 mabel skeptical.png S1e3 mabel ate toothpaste.png S1e3 soos finding hidden door.png S1e3 mabel touching grunkle stan's nose.png S1e3 mabel new wax figure.png S1e3 mabel with glue gun stuck to arm.png S1e3 waffle with big arms.png S1e3 mabel goggles.png S1e3 mabel carving wax figure.png S1e3 dipper and mabel brushing teeth.png S1e3 soos with axe.png S1e3 mabel holding axe.png S1e3 entering skull fracture.png S1e3 mabel seeing man on ground.png S1e3 stealing stan's stuff.png S1e3 mabel choked by wax arm.png S1e3 wax coolio head 2.png S1e3 affectionate stan.png S1e3 mabel trying on sweaters.png The Hand That Rocks the Mabel S1e4 mabel bedazzled face.png S1e4 mabel finds loophole.png S1e4 watching tv.png S1e4 closing credits.png S1e4 mabel in sweater land.png S1e4 mabel cough rinestones.png S1e4 mabel gets a lobster.png S1e4 questioning.png The Inconveniencing S1e5 mabel spinning on globe 1.png S1e5 dipper holding 3.png S1e5 dipper swinging arms.png S1e5 dipper pointing.png S1e5 dipper flips mabel's hair.png S1e5 mabel mouth in hair.png S1e5 mabel chewing gum.png S1e5 graffiti on water tower.png S1e5 get in the van.png S1e5 thompson explaining rule.png S1e5 friends punching ceiling.png S1e5 dipper chewing on marker.png S1e5 behind fence.png S1e5 mabel running on ground.png S1e5 surveillance camera footage.png S1e5 checking out the store.png S1e5 food fight.png S1e5 soda fountain.png S1e5 dipper dirty face.png S1e5 mabel with smile dip.png S1e5 mabel chugging smile dip.png S1e5 mabel slouching.png S1e5 smile dip hallucination 1.png S1e5 smile dip hallucination 2.png S1e5 smile dip hallucination 3.png S1e5 mabel huge eyes.png S1e5 random dance party for no reason.png Later dorks.png S1e5 mabel hallucination.png Dipper vs. Manliness S1e6 mabel pancakes.png S1e6 dipper mabel hungry.png S1e6 mabel stan diner.png S1e6 mabel glass.png Miscellaneous Gravity Falls Opening Mabel.PNG Mabels glow pajamas.png Mabel.png Mabel and Pig.PNG Mabel on the phone.jpg Gf3.PNG Gravitycard 03.jpg Bilde.jpg Mabel character development.jpg Mabel Pines.png|Earlier images of Mabel show her with no headband, a darker skin complexion and white shoes Old animation gnomes kidnapping mabel.png Mabel pines words.png Mabel Pines.jpg Animations MabelBeans.gif MabelBlindfold.gif MabelDances.gif MabelEats.gif MabelGlobe.gif MabelGroupLaugh.gif MabelHair.gif MabelNosePoke.gif MabelPig.gif MabelRaises.gif MabelWags.gif MabelWaves.gif MabelWhistles.gif ZPTGz.gif Category:Character galleries Category:Main character galleries